


Aztec Love

by Tezca



Category: Aztec Religion, Fur (2006)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel goes shopping for Quetzal and Huitzilopochtli ends up finding someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aztec Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I meant to post this on Valentines Day, which was like a couple of weeks ago, but I didn't know what to put exactly until now and besides posting it now is better late than never lol.
> 
> Also my female OC, Eliza, aka Liza, is a character from a previous story of mine called The Real Thing where Terri Clari gets cloned and as a result Liza is the good clone of hers and I've been wanting to do something with her and I though this was a good situation as any to use her.

Quetzal/Lionel 

It was a couple of days or so before the most romantic day of the year, Lionel and Quetzal would pretty much spend the entire day cuddling up to each other and going out doing something people in love do, ie going to the movies or dinner...or both. Which is what they end up doing, then they would come back home and have sex. Inbetween all of those activities they do, they give each other gifts and Lionel would take it further by making offering to Quetzal the morning of Valentine's Day.

He was down somewhere in Los Angeles for the time being with his step-son Tonatiuh to look for flowers and chocolates. Perhaps taking Tona with him to a chocolate wasn’t a good idea on his part as he thought of that now, seeing the sun god come up to him with armfuls of boxes of chocolates, but he wanted to come with to get something for Tlalcihuatl. 

“Tona we are not buying that many boxes, go put them back.” 

“But Papa! I love chocolate so much and you know how I get when I am denied the sweet chocolatey goodness…” Tona started but of course Lionel wasn’t swayed as he just shook his head. He was thankful that the many years he spend living with his husband has taught him on keeping Tona calmed down whenever he goes to a store that sells chocolate.

“Put the rest back except for the one you’re going to buy. Valentines Day is about showering the other person with gifts that shows your affections for them, not yourself.”

“But...but Papa..I can’t live without chocolate...I’ll die then the world will be without a sun...” Tona started to protest, but the look on Lionel’s face showed that he wasn’t budging.

:You can’t live without blood, you can without chocolate….“ Lionel said while staring at him for a minute. Dejected, the sun god then went to put them back before browsing for a good selection. After a few minutes he made his pick and went to go find Lionel.

“I picked one, did you find yours yet? You’ve been looking for the past 15 minutes.”

“I know, but I want this to be perfect.”

“Dad likes any kind of gifts you give him….I’m sure he doesn’t care if its perfect or not.” Tona pointed out, 

“Yeah, but I would like to take my time…” He said while reading the back of one of the boxes before putting it back and grabbing another, “And I just found the perfect one, we’re good to go.”

Lionel and Tona then went up to the cash register and while they waited in line behind a couple of others. Tona just stayed next to his Papa, looking at his selection and just waiting to get back home so he could prepare a lovely romantic dinner for him and Tlac. 

Soon it was their turn and they put up their items and the cashier decided to make small talk as she was ringing up their stuff, “Oh your son looks adorable!”

“He’s my stepson, but thank you ma’am.”

“How old is he? He looks like he’s around my son’s age, he is 6.” She commented which just made Tona feel insulted. Before any outbursts however, Lionel quickly chimed in.

“With all due respect miss he is older than you think.” Lionel was now putting the credit card through while the cashier bagged their items.

“Like 7, 8?”

“Try over a thousand miss.” Lionel then grabbed the bag with one hand and Tona hand with the other, quickly getting out of there while the clerk just stared in surprised.

“I have you know I’m an Aztec god!” He shouted back, still feeling insulted at being mistaken for a young kid, He then turn to Lionel as they started walking outside, “Can you believe that?! She just assumed I was a child...why must I be short for my age….” Tona complained with Lionel just listening.

Tona did however took some breaths to calm himself, he didn’t want to make a scene out in public lest he wants his dad to scold him about his temper again, "Oh I do hope Tlac will like this box of chocolates."

"I'm sure she will." Lionel reassuringly said while the two went into a nearby flower shop. There they quickly spotted Xochipilli looking through the roses and daisies with the same concentrated look that Lionel had back in the chocolate place. 

Tona went off to browse through with Lionel holding the two boxes and walking up to say hello to Xochipilli, “Found someone for your date this year?”

Xochipilli turned to face Lionel and nodded, “Oh yeah, and I’m really nervous. We’ve only been dating for like two or three months, but he’s taking me to a really fancy restaurant and I’m going to be his date to the Oscars…” Xochipilli said, as he took a few breaths to calm himself down, “Oh god he might not like daisies...” He muttered under his breath before Lionel cut in.

“Xochi, Xochi...just take a few deep breaths to calm down, and I’m sure he’ll love whatever flower combination you come up.”

“I know, but its Tomas Reyes Lionel...a world renowned actor only second in the Forbes list of highest billing actor behind Robert Downey Jr and first in a list of successful Mexican actors…” Xochipilli rattled off as he continued to browse through. He has been like this every since he met him a few months back when Xochipilli was in Los Angeles, taking a vacation, “His movie The Divine Conquest of Mexico is nominated 5 times!....I’m sorry I know I tend to sound really shallow and vain when I’m nervous but...I’m really nervous.”

Lionel only nodded, “I understand and on the flip side he is probably nervous about dating a god, I know I was when I first started dating Quetzal. Unless you didn’t tell him.”

“I did, we both wanted to be honest right off the bat….he didn’t seem to freak out on that, he just looked intrigued, and then he told me he had a secret as well, but he didn’t feel comfortable at the time telling me so I said thats fine he can take his time and he said he’ll promise to eventually tell me, at least sometime before we take it any further from dating,” Xochipilli explained a mile a minute as he picked flowers. That was the nice thing about Lionel, one can share this kind of stuff with him without any judging or mocking type of comments, “But he was upfront about his psychic abilities.”

“I see, that is interesting.

“It is, and it freaks me out sometimes when he uses it on me. Oh this combo of flowers isn’t fit for an actor.” Xochi said after looking at what he got for a second.

“It looks just fine Xochi, I’m sure he’ll love it.” Lionel said reassuringly as Tona came up to join the two men. I read a couple or so interviews that Tomas did and he doesn’t seem like the arrogant vain type.”  
“Yeah I know...Robert Downey Jr even joked that he was his Mexican twin in terms of his demeanor in general in the behind the scenes commentary of one of the movie they did together. Hello Tona.”

“Hi, was that movie Due Date 2 the one you’re talking about?” Tona asked.

“Yeah, I’ve seen that movie 30 times…” Xochipilli replied as Tona nodded in confirmation, “You’re right he’ll probably like whatever gift I give him.”

“He probably will, you two have made it through 3 months dating so that means he still likes you.” Tona pointed out while Lionel looked through the selection before deciding on beautiful bouquet of roses, daisies, violets and lilacs.

Lionel and Tona helped Xochipilli pick out a good selection of flowers before they all went to pay. They left the store and just headed back home, Xochipilli went into his room so he could relax himself further via getting high while Lionel and Tona went their seperate way with their gifts. 

Lionel put the box of chocolates in his room before going to look for his husband. It wasn’t that long before he was able to spot Quetzal, he wanted to give the flowers as an early gift 

He had found him in the garden in his half snake form just enjoying the beauty and smell of the flowers. Quetzal’s face brighten up even more when he noticed him and slithered over to embrace him in a hug, “Hello dear Lionel, I take it going shopping for gifts with Tonatiuh went well? He didn’t buy copious amounts of chocolates?

“Nope, I told him first hand I’ll be paying for our stuff to prevent that. We also ran into Xochipilli.”

“Smart decision and I bet he was visibly nervous about his date liking whatever gift he had,” Quetzal laughed softly as he looked at the flowers that Lionel had with him, “Oh these flowers are just exquisite Lionel, very beautiful.” Quetzal exclaimed happily before bringing him into a kiss.

“Thank you, I always pick the best for you.” Lionel said as he melted in his embrace as they snuggled up against each.

“So have I...I prepared an early gift as well alongside the one I’m giving to you tomorrow, why don’t you hop on back and close your eyes.” Quetzal said with a loving smile as Lionel did so. He rested his head on his shoulder on the ride over and he could smell something familiar to him. It reminded him of his days before he met Quetzal, living in the Kentucky mountains.

Quetzal told him to open his eyes and Lionel smiled in excitement, seeing the southern food he liked all spread out on a picnic blanket. Quetzal then turned back to his human form, “I cook it all myself.”

“Oh it takes me back...they look very delicious, thank you Quetzalcoatl.” Lionel said, hugging him before they sat down on the blanket and started eating.

“You’re very welcome...I know it sounds sappy, but I’ll do anything for you dear Lionel and protect you. And about your annual offering to me every Valentine’s Day...how about you don’t worry about it this year and we can just...take our time getting up..”

“And I’ll do the same for you my dear Quetzal. I thought you usually like it when I do that.”

“I do, but I already know how devoted you are to me and how much you love me. You show me that everyday Lionel.”

“Alright my dear Quetzalcoatl.” Lionel said as he gave him a kiss on the lips.

Huitzilopochtli/OC

Huitzilopochtli wasn’t really one for the frivolous holiday that is Valentines Day, he thought it was annoying how everyone would act so sappy and mushy on that day and even a few days in advance. He’d rather been working on his godly duties and making sure Tonatiuh was alright then succumb to the notion of believing you have to have a date and then buying them cheap roses and candy just to show them that you really do love them with all your heart. They can do that on any other day of the year with more meaningful gifts.

Hell every god in every pantheon knows Lionel and Quetzal likes to be mushy and actu like teenage girls in love with each other every other day Huitzil thought as he just went onto his computer to check his emails. He usually just stays in his room all day or take a walk somewhere seclude every February 14th.

Not even 2 seconds later he can hear commotion coming from the hallway and he got up to poke his head out. That was another annoying thing about the holiday, most of his pantheon seemed to be sucked into it and thus act like they are living in a sickly-sweet Lifetime-esque romance movie. Not to say he does have a problem with people celebrating the day, he has no problem whatsoever there, but the sappiness of it all can wear down a person after a certain point.

Huitzil walked to the doorway separating his room and Xipe and Tezzy’s, and of course it had to be Tezzy and his girlfriend, “Do you bloody mind being a tad quieter?!..” Huitzil said after opening the curtain, Tezzy and his girlfriend were(thankfully dressed)kissing and leaning up against the wall when they heard Huitzil, “Some of us have work to do you know.”

“Yes we do mind…” Tezzy quickly quipped back, he may not be an exact copy of Tezcatlipoca, but he sure had the snarkiness of one, “Not all of us are loveless workaholics with sticks up our asses.”

The left handed hummingbird just gave him a glare, “Well would you two mind at least be lazy teenage lovebirds somewhere else?” Huitzil shouted.

“Fine...you know I’m willing to bet the reason why you seem to resent this day so much is because you never have someone to love, you’re just jealous of the rest of us.” Tezzy pointed out which just made Huitzil sputter in anger and taking a breath before responding,

“Tezcacoatl...maybe thats cause I don’t see the point with falling in love given how I was fucking born…” Huitzil retorted in an annoyed way while giving him another glare.

“Well maybe if you didn’t act like you have an obsidian knife lodged up your ass!” Tezzy shot back while being pulled back by his girlfriend in a bid to just go somewhere else.

Huitzil just rubbed his temples and closed his eyes in an effort to calm down as he walked back into his room. He sat back down and was about to get back to work when he heard a bunch of feet running down the hallway, which turned out to be Tezcatlipoca and his four wives in their little kinky game of catch the god of chaos and drag him back to his room for sex.

He then decided to try and do his work somewhere outside under a tree in a peaceful area, but decided he needed to get away for the day when he saw Tlaloc, Quetzal, Tona and their significant other being all cutesy and/or making love in various parts of the garden and such. He did not really want to hear all the lovemaking noises that was going on right now. Especially the ones coming from Tezcatlipoca’s room.

So he went back to his room and changed into a pair of blue jeans, got a sweater with a hummingbird picture on the back and took off his facepaint before descending into the mortal world for the day. At least he can take comfort that any public display of affection he sees would be from people he doesn’t know.

He eventually found himself with his hands in his pockets, walking in a park in Nashville. He was enjoying the fresh air and taking in the scenery when he noticed someone in baggy jeans and a black hoodie sitting in one of the swings. 

Huitzil then decided to walk up and take the swing next to her, he was getting the feeling that she was having a rough day or perhaps simply maybe she was tired of this day just like he was. If today was any other day he would say she would be having a rough day most likely, but since today was Valentine's Day he was going with the latter.

“Today can be pretty annoying huh?” Huitzil started off with a friendly smile.

The woman looked up face him before taking a drag of her already lit cigarette, “Yeah, everyone acts like life is just one big romance movie or novel.”

Huitzil laughed a bit and nodded, “Yeah. I had to get away from where I live because of that. Personally I don’t see the point of romance...and to be honest, I can deal without sex.”

“That’s...how I feel too...I’m Eliza, but you can call me Liza if you want.” 

“Huitzilopochtli.”

“That’s an interesting name,” Liza said in response in a friendly tone and smile, “Sounds like a mouthful too.” She added, chuckling a bit.

“It is, but it’s easy to say once you hear and say it a few times. Some of the other Aztec names are harder though I’ll admit.”

“Yeah I bet, so I take it your parents are big into Aztec culture?”

“You could say that….” Huitzil said as swung a little bit, “Actually I’m the Aztec god of war.”

“Oh...thats cool.” Liza said casually, which made Huitzil confused as he was pretty sure the reaction was going to be amazement and staring at him in awe. He wasn’t really hoping that she would react like that, but he was just so used to getting a lot of questions thrown his way whenever he told someone that.

“I tell you I’m a god and you’re not throwing 20 questions at me?”

Liza shrugged as she looked at him, “Well if someone like me can exist then its easy to accept that gods can exist too.”

Huitzil can’t argue with that, she did have a good point there, “What do you mean someone like you? Like an...alien?” 

Liza shook her head softly, “A clone, though an alien would be pretty cool too.”

Huitzil nodded in agreement and he is pretty sure if Liza was in fact his first guess then Tezzy and Xipe would be all over her asking her questions, acting like annoying fanboys in general and possibly scaring her away from Earth, “So a clone huh...interesting.”

“I never asked to be one though…” Liza replied in a soft tone, “I never had a childhood, never experience growing up.”

“Neither did I.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, came out of my mother’s belly fully armed ready to fight my sister...my father is a ball of feathers.”

“Oh, wow,” She said as she looked ahead of her, “I was created in a lab here in Nashville a few years ago.”

“I remember hearing something about a lab….a country singer got kidnapped and three clones were made I believe. Our resident country music loving rain god won’t shut up about any interesting country music related news he hears."

“Yeah, I’m the surviving one….the other two got destroyed and the two kidnappers are in a maximum security prison.”

“That's good."

"Yeah." Liza said in a bittersweet tone, which Huitzil took to mean something happened to the singer in question.

"Did...did something happen to the singer?"

"Well she's still alive....but Terri is not exactly the same as before....she still has nightmares every now and then, which I'm the only one she can talk to about you know, and to be frank so do I from time to time..." Liza started explaining as Huitzil just listened to her, "Plus I have all these memories that are not my own..."

"I imagine that's quite a hard burden to live with...but hey at least you're creating memories of your own now...I mean you're obviously not living and doing the same thing Terri is doing."

"I know, but I didn't ask for this existence...I never wanted to be a clone. I look around and I see kids in varying ages running around having the time of their lives and experiencing the wonders of childhood before they grow up and get saddle with the responsibility of adulthood with jobs and taxes....going to school to learn all the skills they need to know in between so they are prepared. Whereas I was just created like this and just shoved into the cold, cold world..." Liza said as she could feel herself on the verge of tears, "...I sometimes feel resentment and some jealously when I see happy little kids with their happy little families and everyone is unique from one another with their own stupid little memories..."

Huitzil put a comforting hand on her back, he could sympathize with her, "I can't say I know what's it like to have someone else's memories, but sometimes I lay in bed at night wishing I knew what it would've been like if I had a childhood and experiencing growing up like Tlaloc's and Quetzal's son...and not just the happy moments, I wish to feel both the ups and down of growing up you know."

Liza nodded in understanding, "Yeah same. I guess fate wasn't kind to us in that respect." 

"Thing is and here's the good news, over time it becomes easier to resign to the fact you never had a childhood....and eventually enough time passes that you find yourself not thinking about it as much, and you just accept it as fact and move on with your life. I just explain it as weird Aztec magic now." Huitzil jokes which put a smile on Liza's face and caused her to laugh lightly as well.

"In my case it would be weird Nashville science."

Huitzil chuckles and smiled at her, going out and taking a walk to escape the love fest that is his pantheon at the moment turned out to be a good idea in more ways than one. He felt like he finally found someone he could talk to about the whole no childhood and have the other person understand exactly what he his talking about, "So if you don't mind me asking, how long as it been since you were created?"

"Around 4 years. You mind if I give one comment about the god thing?"

"Oh ok. Sure, shoot."

"I never would've guessed the Aztec gods would be interested enough to take part of in seemingly pointless mortal holidays like today."

"Yeah most of my pantheon are easily sucked into those kinds of things...don't get me wrong so am I, I take advantage of Mother's Day and I like the idea of Thanksgiving, but with Valentines Day I just really don't care for it as much."

"Same here. I do like how fun New Year's Eve sounds though."

"Yeah we all get bloody wasted every New Year's Eve..." Huitzil shared, laughing before smiling at her. He then looked at the ground for a few seconds before speaking again as he faced her, "So...Liza would you like to take part in this pointless human holiday and get to know each other more over dinner at my place?"

"Sure," Liza said with a smile as she and Huitzil got off the swings, "I would like that myself as well."

"Wow you taller than me." Huitzil noted in a good natured way.

"Yeah, can't change the height either..." She laughs lightly as they walked to a more secluded area of the park before Huitzil opened the portal.

"First time through you might feel a bit of motion sickness cause of the cosmic energy, but just hang on tight as you go up the ladder and you'll be fine." Huitzil explained as he got on first before Liza did. 

"This place looks deserted." Liza commented, looking down the hallway.

"Yeah most of them are out on their romantic dates and whatnot," Huitzil replied as he held out his hand for Liza to hold in an offer that she accepted, "Only ones around here right now is my mother and a few others, which is nice because then less likelihood that we'll get interrupted."

Liza then was led down to Huitzil's room where he was going to change first before they headed down to the kitchen. She waited outside to give him privacy and it didn't take long for him to come out in his usual Aztec clothes.

"How do I look?"

"Oh I say....handsome and very nice." Liza said which of course caused him to blush a bit before he return the same kind of comment back.

"You look beautiful yourself," Huitzil and Liza took each other's hands again as they walked down towards the kitchen, Huitzil was also pointing out things about the various rooms as they passed them, "...that's Quetzal and Lionel's room, Lionel is his human immortal husband, and that's Tlaloc's room. He has his house in Tlalocan, but sometimes he stays here and that is Xochipilli's room, normally he'll be here eating magic mushrooms and getting high but he got himself a date."

"Smells like he got high before he went out." Liza laughs as there was some lingering smell coming from his room.

Huitzil too also chuckled along with her, "Yeah, he tends to smoke a lot whenever he gets nervous about something. Must've been a handsome enough guy."

The two then kept walking and Liza kept listening as the crossed the temple entrance into another corridor leading into the kitchen where his mother was making dinner already, "And that is Coatlicue, my mother." 

"Oh there you are I thought I have dinner for you..." Coatlicue started as she turned around only to be surprised when she saw Liza next to him, "I see you finally found a date for Valentine's Day Huitzilopochtli oh it just makes me feel happy to see my son finally finding someone it's nice to meet you, I'm his mother Coatlicue."

"Nice to meet you too ma'am, you can call me Liza and we just met today really...so this would be like a not date I think."

"Yeah we want to know each other first mother."

"I see well that's probably a good idea, I always did say you and Quetzalcoatl seem to be the only sane ones around this place regarding romance and sex," Coatlicue said as she went back and prepared another plate of food for Liza, "I just can't help as a mother to be excited to see you venturing out you know. Why don't you two sit down and dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"I know, alright." Huitzil said with a smile before they sat down in the dining area next to each other, looking at each other.

"I like your tattoo, I think it's very sweet you have one dedicated to your mom."

"Thanks, I am a certified mama's boy." Huitzil said smiling, causing her to laugh lightly before hearing his mother come in with the food and setting it down for them.

"Here you go, now what kind of drinks would you guys like?"

"Protein shake please."

"Uhh what kind of drinks do you guys have?" Liza asked and his mother listed off different kinds from the traditional Aztec chocolate drink to beers and sodas, "I'll have a coke thanks."

A minute later and they were settled to start eating, Liza recognized the potatoes, the dinner rolls and salad, but not the tamale and Huitzil told her that she'll like it, "So I'm kinda curious now how did you and Terri managed to get out of wherever they were holding her?"

"With the help of some of her fanclub members...it ended up in a battle at the end, me and the members were fighting my clone sisters and the two kidnappers, and it was pretty chaotic. I was using a frying pan as a weapon while the others had like poles and crowbars...."

"Frying pan is a good choice in my opinion, I recall Tlaloc knocking Tezcatlipoca out with one once after Tezca poked fun at his crush on a country singer." Huitzil chimed in before she laughed a bit and continued.

"Yeah and it was one of those steel types so it dealt pretty good damage. I was also accessing Terri's memories for anyway to get ahead of the other two clones cause I was sure that what they were doing too, but I then I realize the moves that were being employed was the same kinds of moves they were doing so it would be easily predictable, Terri had taken some karate classes, but she also took hockey lessons so I just ended up using hockey moves on them...

"Nice! That's the kind of quick thinking strategy I like to see on a battlefield...surprise your enemies...I'm impressed."

"Thanks and Terri was pretty impressed as well, poor woman was still stuck on the table during all of this. So with viewing the whole thing as a hockey game, I ended up knocking out my sisters and the members knocked out the other two. I told the members to tied the kidnappers up and take them outside for the police to arrest them, they were called earlier, while me and one of the members take care of the sisters and getting Terri out. So we first locked the two in a cloning chamber before we went about on getting her free without hurting her. I was panicking cause from a prior attempt at freeing her, the remote would just tighten the clamps, but he said something about shorting it out with enough volts to get them open but not enough to hurt her.”

“How did you destroyed the two other clones?” 

“After the guy had Terri in his arms I set the self-destruct sequence on the cloning chambers and it was going to blow up in 15 seconds so me and the guy had to haul our asses out of there and luckily the door and the walls of the room allowed it to be a self contained explosion so by the time we got out of there, we just all felt a jolt in the ground. By this point the police had left with the kidnappers and the remaining three members told us the ambulance were on its way. While we waited we discussed what to do about me running around, it was Terri that told the rest that she trusts me not to screw anything up. And we also decided it was everyone’s best interest if we all keep the cloning thing a secret, among us 6, well 7 now because I told you but yeah…”

“That’s a smart move, no telling what the government or someone might do if they had information to cloning technology.”

“Yeah. They were also the ones that came up with my alias, they said I looked like an Eliza and I didn’t care as long as it wasn’t Terri. Well the paramedics came and I hid somewhere close by until they left with the original singer, then I walked over to them and we said our shit then we parted ways. I went back into the building to get a few things, before leaving...” Liza explained before taking another bite of her food before finishing, “I had thought at first Terri didn’t want anything to do with me for a while at least, but a month or so later she somehow got ahold of my email address and told me if I could come over to her house, she lived in Nashville, cause she didn’t know who else to talk to about the nightmares she’s been having, so I ended up living with her and helping out for about 2 years.”

“I see well that is very nice of you to do. Yeah I would imagine it would be hard to deal with them when you don’t have someone to talk to about it.”

“Yeah, she would’ve tried therapy, but obviously that wasn’t an option because that would’ve meant telling them about the shit she went through for the initial cloning process. Telling her family was a no go either...she felt like there was no way they would never fully understand, so I was the next best option.”

“That is quite a story, I’m glad you and Terri were able to get out ok..” Huitzil said as he drank some more of his drink “You know I though of a good Nahuatl name for you while I was listening to you.”

“Really? What name would that be then?”

“Yaotlizel or unique warrior. Warrior because you fought the ordeal you had to endure to rescue Terri and stop the bad guys from inflicting any more damage in anyway, and therefore you came out victorious. Unique because even though you’re a clone of somebody, that doesn’t mean you’re a carbon copy of her, you have almost 4 years of memories and experiences that belongs to just you... I’m willing to bet there are other differences between you two?”

“Yeah there is...my personality is different and I’m more into video games and geeky things than she is.”

“Then you are like Tezcacoatl, who is another version of Tezcatlipoca, in that you may be a clone of Terri but there are enough differences, enough key differences to brand you as your own unique person, your own preferences and feelings." Huitzil said smiling as the other women blushed red and smile while giggling softly.

"And you said you didn't buy into Valentine's Day or romance..." She joked as she smiled at him.

"I don't, but this is the first time I truly felt a connection with someone." Huitzil admitted with a warm smile back. He was right as by all accounts they were both born of a virginal state of being, only one was by magic and the other by science. 

"Likewise."

Huitzil was about to say something else when they both heard Tezzy and his girlfriend walk in with their own plates of food before sitting down. Tezzy then did a double take and was just staring in surprised while his British girlfriend just laughed at his reaction. 

"Oh my Ometeotl...this is the breaking news of the century....the whole world must know of this..." Tezzy said while Huitzil was starting to feel a bit annoyed, glaring at him back. Tezzy then immediately jumped to his feet and starting running out, intending to go tell Xipe, who also came back home, but Huitzil just sprang to his feet and threw a well aimed dinner roll at his head, causing him to fall down a bit and the two women to burst out laughing.

"Nice shot!" Liza exclaimed while giggling while Huitzil turned to the other person who stood up with the plates, intending to give them space.

"I don't bloody understand why you keep dating him..."He quipped before sitting back down next to Liza, "So what I was about to say Liza is....do you want to try the dating thing and then see where that takes us? I mean we can still be friends if it doesn’t work out..." 

Liza looked at him for a second before smiling and nodded, “Sure.”

Huitzil smiled, “Great...just got to warn you first; don’t expect any sex...though I’m assuming from our earlier conversation that you’re alright with that.”

“I am. I’m not looking for any either don’t worry…” Liza shrugged as she continued eating, “What’s the need for it for it anyways if you didn’t come into this world via sex.”

Huitzil nodded in agreement, “You know I think I have a feeling we’ve both found the right person for each other.” He said before giving a quick kiss to her cheek.


End file.
